


Rain

by parttimehuman



Series: Rarepair Galore [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Corey is a cutiepie, Established Relationship, Liam is a drama queen, M/M, Making Up, Naked Cuddling, Sharing A Tent, cuddling for warmth, friends on a weekend trip, twlivebingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Liam is mad at his boyfriend Corey. A camping trip where they're supposed to share a tent is a very, very unfortunate occasion to be fighting, especially when it rains at night.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Liam/Corey + cuddling for warmth for the TWlive Bingo

"Liam, come on," Corey whined for the hundredth time at least, but forgiveness wasn't something you could simply annoy out of a person, no matter how hard you tried, and admittedly, Corey was trying hard.

 

"Leave me alone," Liam snapped, grumpily trudging ahead through the preserve. It would have been easier to keep his balance if his arms hadn't been crossed in front of his chest, but Liam had a point to prove, and he was nothing if not stubborn, and anyway, he wasn't the one who'd fucked up, so he wasn't going the one to give in, either.

 

Behind Liam, the others kept chattering, Corey among them, still having at least a somewhat fun weekend trip through the woods while Liam definitely wasn't. The universe was so unfair to him.

 

Liam's feet got tired pretty quickly. He was used to running around on the lacrosse field, but not to hours of hiking over sticks and stones and through mud and puddles. Normally, he would have started complaining loudly until someone, anyone would offer either a foot-massage or a piggyback ride, but not that day, because Corey deserved punishment.

 

Once he'd gotten over the incredible pain in his feet because they were numb, Liam began regretting every single item he'd put into his backpack. It weighed a hundred tons at the very least, and his young shoulders would be damaged forever. He would have to retire before even finishing college, he was sure of it. And it was all Corey's fault.

 

The worst part of their endless walk through nowhere was the hunger. It attacked Liam in the afternoon, completely out of the blue, but he couldn't stop to eat one of his sandwiches, partly because then he wouldn't be walking ahead anymore and Corey wouldn't be seeing him all the time and be reminded of his crushing guilt. Besides from that, he hadn't packed nearly enough sandwiches to last through the day if he ate one that early. Liam's stomach growled and Liam growled back. Life was evil and Liam wanted to die. He was going to, probably. Either from starvation or his weak body giving out at last.

 

Not a single time on the whole way from Scott's house to their destination at the other end of the preserve did Liam utter a word of complaint. He kept the whining low and impossible to hear, the immeasurable suffering inside him. Mason would have shared food with him, he guessed, and Scott would have made the others take a break if he'd asked for it, but they were talking to Corey animatedly, and therefor, Liam had no other choice than to consider them traitors.

 

"You're not still doing that," Corey said with annoyance dripping from his voice when everyone else gathered around a little fire Stiles had made in the middle of a clearing and Liam was the only one not joining. Instead, he sat down on top of his sleeping bag and continued sulking. Yes, he was very much still doing that.

 

"Here," Lydia called over to him later, "I kept you a spot extra far away from Corey. Are you coming now? We're roasting marshmallows."

 

Pettiness versus marshmallows wasn't an easy decision to make, Liam had to admit that, but his will was still not broken. "No thanks," he yelled back, "I was going to have cookies for dessert tonight. From my mom, in case you were wondering. Yes, her famous chocolate-chip cookies covered in extra chocolate. Marshmallows don't make up for that."

 

"Oh come on," Corey murmured, "we all know you weren't going to have them for dessert. You were going to munch them away during the first mile of hiking."

 

"Not the point," Liam shot back.

 

"Were they at least good?" Liam heard Stiles asking Corey. He silently repeated this stupid buddhist mantra in his head.  _ The sun. The moon. The truth. _ The IED was fooled easily like that, the hard feelings over his mom's special cookies weren't.

 

"I didn't even eat them," Corey sighed. "I just forgot them at Liam's house. Or rather, forgot to remind Liam that he had to pack them, which somehow makes everything bad happening in the world my fault, apparently."

 

"Not everything," Liam grumbled. "Just my slow, torturous and miserable death in the middle of nowhere. Thanks. And you were supposed to put the cookies in your backpack because I didn't have any space left in mine. I texted you that."

 

"And I didn't see the text until we were at Scott's."

 

"Without the cookies," Stiles chimed in. He seemed to be at least entertained by their fight.

 

"Without the cookies," Liam  growled before he turned around and fell into silence again.

 

The discussion was over, but Liam's misery had only just really begun. As it turned out, camping trips to the woods were a very unfortunate occasion to fight with your boyfriend. While is was still dry, Liam couldn't sleep because everyone else was being rude and having fun without him, drinking beer and playing songs on a guitar and telling jokes. He hated them, all of them, but he didn't feel the need to set the whole world on fire until the moment when everyone got into their tents and Liam flipped Corey off as an answer to his question whether he was going to join him.

 

Just when Liam had moved his sleeping bag closer to the fire, it started raining. Of course. He'd known before that he simply couldn't have nice things, but the universe taking bad things, terrible things out of his hands to replace them with absolutely awful, death-wish-exciting things, that was new, even for him.

 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Liam groaned, trying to fit his entire body and head into the sleeping bag without anything poking out and getting wet. It seemed to work for an entirety of one and a half minutes, but the rain was too strong, soaking his sleeping bag and soon the clothes he was wearing. There was only one other option.

 

"Liam, eww!" Mason complained loudly when Liam fell down diagonally on top of him and Scott. "You smell like a wet dog. Get out of our tent!"

 

"It's raining," Liam whined, "I can't sleep outside."

 

"You can sleep in your own tent," Scott pointed out. Liam didn't appreciate the know-all comment.

 

"You know damn well I can't," he replied, "Corey's in it."

 

"I love you, man," Mason said sleepily, "but not when you're being ridiculous like this."

 

"That's so typical," Liam pouted, "you only love me when it's convenient for you."

 

"Fuck off," Mason mumbled into his pillow.

 

"Liam, just go and sleep in your own tent, please," Scott added. "We don't have room for another person in here. You don't even have to talk to Corey. You just have to not get soaked in the same tent as he does. You can do it, I believe in you." With those words, Scott fell back down and tightened his sleeping bag around himself.

 

"I hate both of you," Liam declared, reluctantly crawling out of their tent. Fine then, if Mason and Scott weren't taking their responsibilities as friends seriously, Liam knew what he had to do.

 

"Don't you dare!"

 

Lydia's voice came from inside the second tent even before he'd pulled the zipper to open it and climb inside. So she was willing to help him anytime if it meant that she could torture him with math stuff, but not when he was freezing to death and possibly about to be eaten by wolves?

 

"Seriously man," Stiles voice followed Lydia's from inside, "just say you're sorry and suck his dick. Problem solved."

 

"Excuse me?" Liam gasped where he was standing in the rain. "I'm not the one who tried to sabotage this trip and our relationship. What do I have to be sorry for? If anything,  _ he _ should be-"

 

"I'm not sucking your dick, Liam," Corey interrupted him. Tents really sucked. Everyone could hear everything, and they were all traitors trying to ruin his life.

 

"Just come inside, for fuck's sake. You'll get sick."

 

What a romantic boyfriend he had.

 

"Why should I?" Liam replied. "Do you have cookies in there? Covered in extra chocolate?"

 

"I have a tent," Corey said simply. "And a dry sleeping bag."

 

Liam's sleeping bag was lying on the ground, even more soaked with rain than Liam was. It was not looking good for him.

 

"I have a pillow," Corey continued. "One of those that are a little harder than normal ones, like you like them."

 

Liam sighed. He did like his pillows a tiny little bit more solid.

 

"I have two arms that are still open for you even though you're a complete idiot."

 

Corey was really good at giving hugs, Liam had to hand it to him. Liam loved snuggling up against him and feeling his heartbeat, or hiding his face against Corey's neck. Corey always managed to rub the stress out of him with gentle hands on his back. He always cradled him to sleep eventually.

 

"I have your boyfriend in here who's missing you and won't sleep well if he doesn't get to kiss you good night."

 

Liam blushed a little. The others could hear every word Corey was saying. His only choice was to get into that tent to shut him up, or else Corey was going to embarrass him completely in front of their friends.

 

Liam let out a deep breath and moved. Before he'd reached the tent, Corey had already zipped it open.

 

"Stop," Corey said just when Liam was being the bigger person and getting inside the tent instead of fighting any longer.

 

"What?"

 

"Your clothes are staying outside," Corey ordered. "We only have one sleeping bag left and you're not going to get that all wet too." When Liam gave him an unimpressed look, Corey added a little more quietly, "Besides, I have to cuddle you back to warmth, and that's way more effective if there's skin on skin contact."

 

Liam threw his clothes away, hesitating for a second at his boxer shorts, but they were just as wet as the rest, so they had to go too, and then he hurried inside. He sat down and let Corey rub him dry with a towel and wrap the towel around his head like a turban. When Corey opened the sleeping bag and undressed himself as well, Liam almost forgot what he was mad about.

 

"C'mere," Corey murmured, pulling Liam in his arms like only Corey ever did, like he was bringing him back home and putting the protection guards up around him. Rain was pattering down onto the tent, but from the inside, it was kind of nice.

 

"You're so cold," Corey said, but he let Liam wrap himself around him nonetheless, his hands stroking and rubbing naked skin everywhere they could reach until the goosebumps were gone, and then a little more until they were back again.

 

"I'm sorry I was a jerk today," Liam whispered, "but don't tell the others."

 

Corey laughed quietly and pressed a kiss to Liam's forehead. "Only if you share the cookies with me once we're back home. Or suck my dick. Your choice."

 

"You know what?" Liam smiled back at him. "Maybe I feel especially generous this weekend. Maybe I'll do both."

 

"We should probably wait until we're sure the others are asleep though," Corey pointed out, and although Liam didn't think any of them deserved that much compassion after the day, he agreed to just lie in each other's arms some more. With Corey planting sweet little kisses everywhere on his face and hands, he had nothing to complain about.

 

"You know," Liam said, "I might be a complete idiot, but somehow I still managed to get me the best boyfriend in the world."

 

"You might be a complete idiot," Corey replied, "but you're  _ my _ idiot."

 

"I love you," Liam whispered.

 

"I love you too."

 

Liam put his hand right above Corey's heart and felt it beating against his palm. He leaned in and kissed Corey on the lips, a sweet little peck at first, and then a second kiss, a longer one when Corey's hand came around to pull him closer by the neck. It was warm inside the sleeping bag, their naked bodies entangled with each other. Their kisses turned hungry. Liam coaxed Corey's lips open with his tongue and licked inside his mouth until he could feel something happening down where their bodies were pressed together and he ground his hips.

 

He wasn't entirely sure if the others were sleeping when he had his lips stretched around Corey and a hand gripping his still damp hair. It was one of the really amazing things about their relationship, knowing how to give Corey pleasure and getting to do it over and over again.

Liam licked and sucked and bobbed his head until Corey's back arched off the ground and he came with strangled cry of Liam's name down his throat. Liam smiled as he crawled up Corey's body. It was time to kiss his boyfriend good night.


End file.
